The Malfoy I Know (and everything else wrong in my life)
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Malfoy's best friend who happens to be the relative to his enemy is stealing his heart and changing his ways.
1. Anaya's POV 1

Today is my sixth year into school, I am Anaya Potter, yes you're thinking of the Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived- yes, well, he is my cousin. No, he doesn't know of me, I've been in Salem Witches' Institute the American Wizardry Schools. Today is my birthday and the first year at Hogwarts.

I have always lived in England but the Head of The Wizard Council would send me to America, during the school year, to benefit Harry. Benefited SWI too, I have always got them out of trouble, 'The Potter Spirit' is what I always been told to have.

I'll deffinantly miss Alec and Jason at my old school, my two best friends. Alec was so smart, smartest in the class, and my loyal and sweet friend Jason was always there to back me up.

In England, where I spent holidays and summers, after I started school, my only friend was Draco-everyone calls him Malfoy. Draco is quite sweet away from his father, he usually puts up a front in school, "They have to know I'm better, better than Potter," he'd seeth then look at me, "Sorry, Anaya, I don't really see you as a Potter."

Well, I won't be sure how I will be treated by him in school. Which makes my scar ache... Oh, yes, I have a scar, across my wrist. It looks like a thunder bolt, quite like Harry's. My mother and father tell me its because I fell as a child.

"Miss Potter," my thoughts have been interrupted by Proffessor Snape, I never realized I was lost in thought looking down the halls, "The Great Hall, is this way," he seethed.

"Sorry, Proffessor, I was admiring the beautiful artitecture," I would say polietly, only for the man to send me a glare. He motioned with two fingers for me to follow, which I did.

"We have an exchange student," Proffessor Dumbledore began as I walked into the large room, a lot larger then SWI's, "She exchanged from America, Anaya Potter." I felt all eyes fall onto me, Harry (and a girl with fluffy hair, a boy with red hair) and Draco stood up, before sending eachother a glare. "Sit. Sit." The Proffessor said, making the students sit without a word, "Now, Leoness is equivalent to Griffyndor here. Anaya please sit with your house." I nod and walk to Griffyndor, where they let out a cheer. I sat across Harry.

"Who are you? Why do you share Harry's last name?" The redhead started asking, I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail before I looked at them in the eyes. He must be Ronald Weasly, I seen him in the papers along with Harry. The girl must be Hermionie Granger.

"Anaya Layne Potter," I said, grabbing a piece of roll to stuff into my mouth, they seemed surprised I have an English accent not an American. "Harry's cousin," they both looked at Harry, "he has never met me, I'm sure Dumbledore will clear everything up." I state.

"You look just like Harry, only without glasses." Hermionie said, she had this matter-of-fact tone.

"I wear contacts, I always got in way too much trouble for glasses, kept breaking." I said again, before taking another piece of the same roll stuffing it into my mouth again.

For a while I got no more questions, just looks. After the feast has ended we- me, my cousin, his two friends- went to go see Dumbledore, on our way there we seen Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, quite aggressively.

"Not here for you Potter," he spat, then looked at me with an apologetic eyes, I knew I wasn't a Potter to him but it always made me wince, "Anaya, can I speak to you?"

"Why on earth would she want to speak to you, you bloody mungrle," Ron said, I just sighed. Wasn't this my choice?

"Yes, Draco." They seemed taken aback that I talk to him using first name, "Harry, just sit tight." I said as Draco and I walked down the hall a bit to talk, I couldn't help but smile at my best friend.

"You can't be here!" Draco said, he was not smiling. He looked guilty, of what I wondered.

"You don't miss me?" I was hurt, my voice showed it but my face was grim.

"Of course I do!" Draco said, cursing himself for upsetting me. "This year will end up badly, I don't want you hurt."

"Draco, I can handle anything." I know he knew that too, I shared my stories. He was fascinated by them.

He growled, quite loudly, he knew I was Harry's cousin but why did it bother him I was here? He always said he wanted me in Hogwarts. "Just stay out of my way," he said, putting his front on.

"Draco."

"Its Malfoy, you Potter." he looked hurt saying that. I knew something was up... What was his father making him do?

"I refuse to call you such," I growled, "Call me what you like." I said, we sent soft glares for a bit.

"Fine." His face went soft as he walked off.

I walked back to my cousin and his friends, "You stood up to Malfoy," Ron said in awe, "Only we have done that."

"In SWI, I have delta with much worse, Ronald." I said before turning to the door, waiting for someone to say the password. I was impressed with such of a staircase.

On top of the staircase stood another door, we knocked lightly, waiting for Humbledore to tell us to enter.

"You're here for explinations? Correct?" Dumbledore asked, knowingly, "Happy Birthday Mr. and Miss Potter."

"Thank you," we said in unision before looking at eachother. Harry was the first one to look back at Dumbledore, confusion written all over.

"My father had a brother?" Harry asked, my father only told me of there school days so I never knew about my Uncle James Potter. "I thought he only had Sirus," Harry said again.

Sirus Black I knew of. Well.


	2. Anaya's POV 2

Dumbledore had all four of us to sit down then offered a lemon drop, only Ron got one. The rest waited for information.

Dumbledore allowed a sigh, he looked like there was something he needed to confess, "She isn't your cousin." Dumbledore began, I shot right up from my seat, "Anaya sit," I sat back down reluctantly, "You are a Potter." He stated, I was realized he spoke fondly of our last name. "You know Sirus?"

Realizing he was asking me I nodded, "He visited often as a child. Mainly holidays."

"Your step-father Noah Harris and your mother Miranda Harris-formerly Black, were never in separate marriges." Dumbledore said slowly, I was utterly confused, so was Harry. "Both Blacks and Harris' were friends to James Potter."

"Okay? So, James wasn't my uncle? Yet, I am a Potter? Was Miranda even my mom?" I didn't reaize I asked allowed until Dumbledore began speaking once more.

"You share names. You shar-" Dumbledore got cut off.

"Bloody Hell," Hermione started, "You are brother and sister."

"Half-brother and sister," Dumbledore corrected, "Miranda is indeed her mother, just never was a Potter."

"Are you saying that my father cheated?" Harry seemed taken aback, and angry.

"No." Dumbledore was still calm, "They were all so close, each couple hit a rough patch. Both close to divorce and very much so still in love. They did commit adultry, James and Miranda. Miranda and Lilly both landed pregnant after everything was fixed. Noah couldn't have a child so he was still very glad, they all loved you both. Though, Miranda and Noah weren't step-parents to Harry, and Lilly and Noah were step-parents to Anaya they loved you like their own." We both nodded, Noah never treated me different and I always called him Dad, "Your guys' father had you both the night of the incident." I covered my wrist as he looked at the scar, "Keeping you apart was the only way to assure safety." Harry nodded, I held my wrist tighter, "I'm sorry." This time I looked up at his old eyes, "We believe we need you both Hense why she was finally allowed to Hogwarts," he said looking at all four of us, "Until further notice your known as cousins."

"Yes Proffessor," said Harry, my mind was swirling with questions but little answers so all I could do was nod.

"Dismissed." He said, his door opening for us to leave the office.

At the bottom of the staircase I looked at my brother, there was indeed a resemblance, though, my eyes were my mother's gray ones. "Merlin's Beard!" Ron said, rather loudly, "Who would think."

"Ron, quiet. Remember cousins." Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, yes. My bad."

"C'mon, Anaya, I will show you to our house." Hermione said, taking my wrist. I was in a way thankful, I didn't want to be hassles with questions by Ron nor Harry. Both of us The Ones Who Lived?

Hermione and I got to the House. It wasn't exactly like Leoness. It was alot nicer, the women bedrooms were nicer then Leoness as well, I was glad she set me up with the empty bed next to her. "Thank you for everything," I smile, I don't have any girl friends in Salem unless you count Alec's sister Rosa. Other than that I was alone.

"Not an issue," she rung, "Ron is just a little... Off." She giggled, her giggle made me smile because her eyes went wide when she spoke of Ron. Quite like Rosa's when it comes to Jason.

"Hermione, do you... Like Ronald?" I teased, her red face proved I was correct. I smiled with a small giggle, "I hope he realizes, because... Well... He seems clueless," I state, softly.

"Oh, he is." She chuckled, I figured she was use to males too. I laughed a little with her as a redhead girl comes up, smiling. I could tell she was a year younger.

"Hey, Mione," she said, coming over and sitting by Hermione. Redhair, freckles... She was Ronald's sister, "What's with my brother acting like he seen an explosion?" I smiled softly, seems my sessions was correct.

"Well, Ginny, he just met Harry's s-cousin," Hermione said, gesturing towards me. I give a small wave, "Meet Anaya. Anaya meet Ginny Weasley"

"You guys can call me Ana." I say, smiling. Maybe I made another girl friend? "Your less squirly then Ronald."

She laughed softly, joined by Hermione and I, "Than-k you, I will take that as a compliment."

"I'd hope so," I smile back.

After a few hours of talking we all went to bed.

A/N: Sorry, wasn't sure on the ending. Okay, I may need ideas on some chapters.


	3. Anaya's POV 3

When I woke, almost all the girls where already out of the room. Realizing I was running late I quickly pulled on my uniform, I wore my Leoness robe, I was admittedly wearing it to show love for my old school.

Running down I saw the hallways empty, I ran even quicker not to get caught until I finally reached Potions, my brother and Ron already sat down. "Ah, Miss Potter," said the Proffessor, "Like your cousin you are tardy." I looked down as the Proffessor looked over towards the cabinet and only empty seat, "Can I trust a Griffyndor and a Slytherin to get along only for class?" I looked up and noticed the only empty seat was by Draco, I nodded to the old Proffessor, "Good. I'll have you a book tomorrow, until then share with Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded and walked to the empty seat, "Morning Draco," I said looking at my rumbling tummy.

"Did you sleep during Breakfast?" I nod and he pulls a muffin out of his pocket, "here." I took the muffin with a smile and took a bite, it was my favorite. A blueberries muffin. "Your welcome," he chuckled, he most likely saw the facial expression I made while eating the fluffy goodness.

"Thank you." I finally said, I only heard a little of what the Proffessor said, trying to win the liquid luck. Maybe if I win I'll send it to Jason. He seems to need luck.

I shared Draco's book and did exactly as the instructions put it, I tried to cut the thing, it wasn't working. Glancing over at Draco and then my brother I seen them crush it. "Draco, don't we cut it?"

"How many times have you tried to cut the Damn thing?" Draco shot me a look like I was retarded, I made a low growl.

"Listen Draco Malfoy, I will not take you giving me evil looks. I am NOT like the other students, you do NOT ittemidate me, do you hear that?" I growl, luckily it was quiet. Draco's eyes softened, "Do you forget who your talking to?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head, "Sorry." I knew very well that if people saw him he would be the front that he tries to pull. It was just us, so no front, "Sorry," he repeated. Only one sorry was needed..

"What's wr-" I got cut off by the Proffessor announcing that Harry won the liquid luck. I knew immediatly he will use it to boost Ron's confidence.

"Your cousin won't like it if I speak to you," Draco said, I shot him a confused look. Harry has no say so. What is wrong with him? "Outside of this class lets not speak." He looked hurt, I bet he wasn't as hurt as I was hearing it.

I looked away from Draco, I refused to show any emotion towards him. I held a blank expression face. "Ana?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder, I suppose trying to comfort me.

"Ready?" My brother came up with a small smile before he seen Draco's hands on my shoulder, "Something you want from my s-cousin?" I pulled away from Draco's hand.

"Harry, its fine. He was just telling me he doesn't want anything from me," I bit as I looked over at Draco, his eyes widened.

"You know what, I don't want to be near a Squibs daughter anyways," Draco said, growling at me and Harry, I grabbed Harry's arm to stop whatever he planned on doing as Draco walked past us before turning towards us again, "You Potter's are nothing but want to bes!" He growled walking off.

"Why does he call you a Subs daughter?" Ron asked as him and Hermione walked up.

"I was told my father was a Squib," I shrug. I tried not to seem hurt. He only said it because people butted in, but it isn't there fault.

"Don't let Malfoy bug you, okay?" Hermione said linking our elbows together.

"Its just a front, but I don't care." I lied, I did care. Because I knew he was lying, Blood doesn't matter to him if its me. I'm a pure-blood but he doesn't realize.

"Wait, how would he know if your 'dad' was a Squib?" Ron asked me.

"I grew up in England and he was a close friend, when I went to Salem school he was still close with me."

"Criminey." Ron said, I couldn't help but stiffle a giggle. What an odd little friend of mine.

We walked out of our classroom, "I have to practice Quidditch with Ginny, Ron do you want to practice?" Harry said. Quidditch is a fun game, I played in America, often.

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, you play?"

"I was going to be Captain this year," I sighed, "except I moved here. I'll deffinantly try out."

"I'm Captian, Ginny is Co-captain."

"Hopefully you will meet my friends soon, saying there names won't help." I giggled.

"Pictures? Anywho, we need to go." Harry said, taking his leave with Ron. I nod in reply before Hermione and I go to Herbology.

Herbology is a quiet subject, I suppose. I'm just excited for try outs coming up soon.

A/N: I promise soon there will be Draco love! Oh, some are wondering why would she wear her old school robe? I have no clue, I guess 'Home Sick' just seems like her. Also, I speak alot about her friends because your new somewhere they are all you think of when you try to stay calm. I have been a new kid.


End file.
